


Broken Hearts and Pickup Trucks

by gogoberry2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu Timeskip, M/M, No Angst, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, all the of the shiratorizawa boys are in the background of the story, i had to put gojo sensei in here whoops, jujutsu kaisen references, ushigushi’s pickup truck should be canon, ushijima likes country music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoberry2/pseuds/gogoberry2
Summary: Alternate title: Just two bros chilling in a pickup truck, 5 feet apart cause they’re not gay… SIKEEEEUm chile anyways so basically ushiten is going through the stages of love, as lovey as it can be because neither of them believe in it lol
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Broken Hearts and Pickup Trucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fluff no angst (well there’s a teensy bit in the beginning for context)
> 
> Goshiki is the Ushiten love child, I don’t make the rules

Tendou didn’t know when it happened but suddenly his brain was replaced with Ushijima Wakatoshi brain rot. Ever since meeting him, Tendou couldn’t seem to care about anyone or anything else. Some people called it love, but he didn’t believe in that sort of thing, but right now….

NEVERMIND, if Ushijima didn’t turn off his damned country playlist right now, they were gonna throw hands right here in the car.

Tendou liked to think that he had a broad taste in music. You know, the type of guy, when passed the aux cord, would play something and everyone would think, “Oh, this song isn’t half bad,” or something like that. No matter how eccentric his tastes were, the boys on the Shiratorizawa team usually weren’t against what he played, he’d even go so far to say they actually _enjoyed_ the music he’d play when they hung out.

But here he was sitting in Ushijima’s pickup truck, ready to claw his eardrums out because of the horrid sound waves that were being emitted from the radio. _Country music._ Those two words should be enough. God, he hated that genre of music: it was always someone complaining about their bokeh heart or flexing their farming power or something… there was never a good beat to vibe to or lyrics that made you feel something. He would usually make a joke about how if you put the song in reverse, the dog would come back to live, the divorce would have never happened, and someone would not have liver poisoning from all the alcohol they had just consumed.

But today was different. Ushijima had just come home for the first time in months after his rigorous training schedule with the Schweiden Adlers, and Tendou had been in well, Paris, doing his chocolatier thing. No, Tendou wasn’t going to make things awkward since this was their first moment of real quality time together in a while. Especially since he would not catch himself being difficult, God forbid.

One time, a couple of years ago, they had a Shiratorizawa reunion, and it was a bad idea to get Shirabu drunk, _of course, it was_ because he immediately became ten times more brutally honest. Tendou and Shirabu had been arguing, and Tendou was enjoying pressing his buttons to get a rise out of him until Shirabu had said, “You know, Ushijima only likes you because you’re difficult. He chased Oikawa for years because he was a challenge and he only puts up with your crap because-” Shirabu never got to finish. Tendou pushed him off of his chair and onto the ground and started hitting him, and Ushijima and Semi had to practically pry the two of them off of each other.

They were fine now, they always got over their arguments, but this one hit Tendou a little harder than usual. He didn’t want to be _difficult_ , he didn’t want to be _different_ , he was tired of being the monster. In all honesty, he didn’t care what people thought of him anymore, but it hurt when Shirabu said it to him because he knew he was telling the truth. Shirabu always did.

He looked over at Ushijima, who even though his face may have not looked any more expressive than usual, Tendou could tell by the slight quirk of his lips and the dreamy expression in his eyes that his precious Wakatoshi was really happy. And Tendou did not want to do anything to break Ushijima’s happiness, so he would sit, squirming a little bit in his seat, in an attempt to stop loathing country music just for a second for Ushijima’s sake.

But Ushijima knew him better than this. No matter how much time passes between them seeing each other, they both know each other like the back of their own hand. When they got to a red light, he looked over at Tendou and put his hand over Tendou’s — which was sort of a big deal because Ushijima almost never initiated physical contact — Tendou looked back at him with his usual smirk, “Hmm, Wakatoshi-kun? Is there something you wanted to say? Or do you just need an excuse to touch me?” His tone was teasing, and Ushijima knew it, they were not overly affectionate people, so when they were they meant it. If Tendou wanted to be cuddled, he had no reservations about throwing himself into Ushijima, and Ushijima secretly loved getting back hugs from Tendou.

“Tendou,” Ushijima’s deep voice grumbled, “Something is wrong. You have been fidgeting and biting your fingers ever since you got in the car. Are you uncomfortable?” Ushijima frowned slightly, and Tendou resisted his sudden urge to close the space between them and kiss his lips so Ushijima would smile into him like he always does when they kiss each other.

“Of course not, Waka-waka!” Tendou gave him a sly grin, “I’m just excited to get home, that’s all because it’ll be you and me, _alll alone_.” The light turned green, and Ushijima turned his attention back to the road, but not before changing the radio station. The song was something “Pop”py with heavy bass and a lot of synthesized beats. Tendou immediately relaxed into the seat and closed his eyes, but then his eyes widened with realization.

He looked over at Ushijima, who was smirking slightly, “You are not the only one who is good at guessing, Tendou. I know you.” Tendou took every ounce of his concentration to force down the blush that he was sure was spreading across his cheeks. Ushijima spoke again, “If you do not like my music, then tell me. I am sure that we can find something to agree to listen to.”

Tendou smiled, “God, I’ve missed you so much, Wakatoshi.” Ushijima held his hand out again, and Tendou pulled his hand towards his lips to brush a kiss across his knuckles. Then, they rode back to Tendou’s house in silence, simply basking in the blissfully comfortable aura of each other.

🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄

Tendou babbled about absolutely everything and nothing on the walk up to his family home, which he hadn’t lived in for years since he had been in Paris for so long. It seemed like forever when he had last visited Miyagi to stop by and see the new Shiratorizawa team and catch up with Semi, Shirabu, Kawanashi, Goshiki, and Reon.

The slight apprehension he had felt at first was gone, and he was completely at ease as he told Ushijima about his most recent escapades. “And then they tried to mug me! Can you believe it Wakatoshi?! Well, anyway, I was all like ‘Woah, calm down Jamal, don’t pull out the nine’ and threatened to slit their throats and they let me go on my merry way. Seriously, petty French criminals think too highly of themselves. And then there was that one time where I literally set my entire apartment on fire…” He chuckled and looked over at Ushijima who had his full attention on him. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled had Tendou’s knees going weak and his heart beating at an abnormally fast rate. He isn’t high, or at least he’s pretty sure, so he must be sick with something.

Tendou froze when he reached for his keys to unlock the door, and Ushijima noticed, “Tendou when was the last time someone was in your home? It has been years, has it not?”

Showing off his signature smirk, Tendou shook his head, “Don’t be silly waka-waka, I’ve had Reon check up on it every now and then. We all know he’s the only one I could trust with it, come on. Semi-semi would probably enjoy burning it to the ground for vengeance of my teasing, and Shirabu would move stuff around just to mess with me. Goshiki is our love child and he should not be burdened with any unnecessary responsibilities, and Kawanshi would just flat out say no.”

Tendou swung open the door, and it was startling how nothing really had changed. His parents had both died and left the house to him, but there wasn’t any reason, in particular, keeping him in Miyagi, or even Japan. Ushiwaka and Tendou never felt the need to define their relationship, and neither of them really believed in the whole “true love” thing. They just knew that they would _always_ be there for each other, and that was more than enough. There were a lot of phone calls, and Tendou and Ushijima would surprise each other from time to time and hop on flights to see each other.

They let the public think whatever they wanted to think, but it was fun to sometimes see the “Ushiten” content on the internet. Until Tendou stumbled upon a couple of spicy fanfics and then he stopped interneting for a while. As fun as it was to tease Ushijima about it, he did not need to imagine other people imagining that.

Ushijima plopped down on the couch as soon as he walked through the door, “I am exhausted. Is it alright if I sleep here so we can talk more tonight?”

Tendou grinned, “Sure, Waka-waka. You can even go and sleep in my bed if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously, and Ushijima just stared at him, done.

“Tendou…,” Ushijima started.

“PWEHHEHEHEH, I was just kidding Wakatoshi-kun. You can sleep here, I’ll get you some blankets, okay? Then, I’m gonna head to the store and buy some food, it’s prolly empty in here and I’m craving milk bread.” As he went over to the closet to get Ushijima sleeping stuff he called over his shoulder, “Anything you want me to get for you while I’m out, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima had already dozed off. Tendou smiled as he covered him up with a blanket, “Sweet dreams, Wakatoshi.” Then, he headed off to the store to get together his master plan for his and Ushijima’s weekend. Just the two of them. What could go wrong?

🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄

When Tendou came back home he saw Ushijima was still curled up on the sofa but he was very much awake, and reading some manga from Tendou’s extensive library.

“Hmmm, Wakatoshi-kun? What are you reading? Please tell me you’re not just reading the advertisements again,” Tendou smirked, and Ushijima looked up at him, still looking a little sleepy. Tendou thought his heart might just burst right there on the spot from the cuteness of the situation. When the hell had they gotten so domestic?

“I was reading the new one you had brought home. The one about the boy who was possessed,” Ushijima flipped over the cover, “Ah. Jujutsu Kaisen.”

Tendou chuckled as he brought the groceries into the kitchen, “I didn’t really think you liked horror/supernatural stuff, Wakatoshi. Why would you choose that one? See a hot guy that you liked? Hmm?”

Tendou’s tone was lilting and teasing but to his surprise, Ushijima replied, “Yes, actually. Gojo-sensei is quite attractive.”

“Going for older men I see?” Tendou gave him a devious grin, “Okay, Waka-waka.”

Ushijima gave him an unreadable look before looking down and saying in a softer tone, “It is not like that, Tendou. I like him because his hair and mannerisms reminded me of you.”

Tendou sputtered before starting to cackle maniacally, “God, Wakatoshi, you always manage to surprise me. Well, I’m glad, I guess? Sukuna is my favorite, for obvious reasons, don’t roll your eyes at me Waka-waka! I have a thing for the morally grey characters!”

“You just like that he does not wear a shirt often,” Ushijima huffs.

Tendou looks much too pleased with himself, “Caught me! Anyways, is there anything particular you wanna do while you’re here? Can you take a day or two off of training and we can just do stuff together?” Tendou looks at Ushijima a little nervous, because Ushijima is super serious about training, and they don’t usually really do coupley stuff anyways….

“Tendou,” Tendou snaps his head up to look at Ushijima, “Would you like to go camping for a night or two? I saw that there will be a meteor shower and the weather will be nice this weekend.”

Tendou’s eyes widened, “You mean just you and me. In a tent. In the middle of the wilderness. Alone.”

Ushijima nodded, “That is the function of camping, Tendou.”

Tendou beams, “We haven’t had just us time in so long, it’ll be nice to have some alone time away from people. Well, except for the bears but… yeah! That sounds super fun Wakatoshi, I’m surprised we haven’t done something like this already.”

Ushijima hums in agreement, and goes back to his book. Tendou goes to put the cold food away and to get some bags to pack food and camping stuff.

🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄

“All of my pretty~” Tendou loved POV by Arianna Grande, and he always sang along, but Ushijima knew something was up when Tendou smirked and then suddenly screamed the wrong lyrics, “AND ALL OF MY PRETTY TOO. SIS I AM NOT UGLY THAT’S SHIRABU~ HAHA.” Tendou continued to belt out the rest of the song and at the end he looked over at Ushijima proudly.

Ushijima sighed, “It’s the Shirabu slander for me.”

Tendou gasped and his mouth dropped, “Who are you and what have you done with my Waka-waka.”

“You taught me that slang-”

Tendou cackled and cut him off, “AHAH I KNOW, but it still surprises me every time. Don’t stop though, I love it.” Tendou hummed and looked out the window, “Wakatoshi, can I take a nap and you can wake me up when we get to our spot?”

“Of course, Tendou. You do not have to ask me if you can sleep, that is your decision,” Ushijima replied.

Tendou gave him a small smile, “I just don’t want you to be bored without me, Wakatoshi-kun. I am very exciting to be with and without my conversation you may just fall back into listening to your country playlist. But, if you play that while I’m in the car I will slit someone’s throat. Night, Waka-waka.” As Tendou closed his eyes and dozed off, he missed the fond smile on Ushijima’s face.

🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄

When Tendou woke up, it was almost dark out and for a second, he forgot where he was. He yawned and stretched and looked around and then remembered he was in Ushijima’s truck and they drove out to the middle of nowhere to see a meteor shower. How romantic. Tendou knew that he shouldn’t think about it but the words were echoing in his head, “You know, Ushijima only likes you because you’re difficult” … “He chased Oikawa for years because he was a challenge” … “The only reason why he puts up with your crap-” Suddenly, a knock at his window snapped him out of it.

Tendou rolled his window down and tried to steady his voice, “Hi, Ushi-gushi.”

Ushijima smiled that soft smile and Tendou’s worries almost evaporated, almost, and then he said, “Tendou, come out. I have everything all set up.” Ushijima opened his door for him and held out his hand, “Come on.” Tendou took his hand and once both of his feet were on the ground, he tackled Ushijima in a hug, causing the slightly taller of the two to question, “Tendou?...”

Tendou gave him a dangerous smirk and replied, “We’re all alone now right? There’s no fans, no media, no people passing by, it’s just us. I’m gonna do what I want with you.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before he laughed, “Okay, Tendou. Whatever you want, but can we get off of the ground first?” Tendou pushed himself off of Ushijima and offered him a hand up. Then Ushijima said, “I put some bed rolls down in the back of my truck, along with some blankets and pillows and a couple of lanterns and flashlights. Also, I got out some snacks. Here is the milk bread you wanted earlier.”

Tendou beamed, “Yehey! Thanks Miracle Boy.” He took some out and started eating before realizing he should offer some to Ushijima, who politely declined, as per usual, “Someday I will convert you to the Milk Bread Cult.” Tendou said it completely seriously and Ushijima just shook his head as he smiled.

They climbed into the truck bed, and after a couple minutes of silence, Tendou tentatively asked, “Hey Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima knitted his eyebrows together, there was not a nervous bone in Tendou’s body, “What is it Tendou?”

Tendou exhaled sharply, “Am I difficult to be with? Is there something challenging about being with me, because sometimes I feel like-”

“Tendou,” Ushijima interrupted and Tendou looked up at him, “I do not like to interrupt you when you speak, but I cannot let you finish that sentence. There is absolutely no one else I would rather be with at any given moment because _you_ are the only person who makes me feel completely and truly happy.”

Tendou nodded his head slowly, and scooted behind Ushijima to wrap him in a tight hug, “I know this may seem like forever ago, but Salty Shirabu said so himself… and it’s not like I compare myself to Oikawa or anything! But still…”

Ushijima let his hands fall down to meet Tendou’s, and rubs his thumbs over the back of Tendou’s hands before continuing, “He was wrong. Shirabu may be more honest when he is drunk, but it does not mean that the opinionated words coming out of his mouth are the truth. I never want you to think for a second that the only reason we have stuck together after all these years is because you are some sort of challenge like a trophy or a prize, I would never forgive myself if that was the way in which I regarded people, especially you. It may not always be easy to keep up a long-distance relationship, but we make it work because I believe we want to remain together. I do not know if it is love or soulmates or what, all I know is that I like spending time with you and that is more than enough for me.”

Tendou ran a hand through his now close-cropped hair, “Wow, Wakatoshi I-.... You know, my ego is just gonna get bigger if you keep saying things like that.”

Ushijima looked up at the emerging stars in the dark sky, “I refuse to let you have self-deprecating thoughts. It is unhealthy and you do the same for me.”

“Wahh! Wakatoshi, look! The meteor shower!” Tendou was smiling up at the stars and meteors, but Ushijima couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man next to him. Tendou at Ushijima and smirked, “I know I’m beautiful Waka-waka, but at least pretend to see the meteors, we drove all the way out here.”

They both turned their attention back to the meteor shower and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

It was Tendou of course who broke it by saying, “Ushi-gushi?”

“Yes, Tendou?”

Tendou sighed, “I love…” Ushijima turned to look at him, “Goshiki. I miss our son, can we invite him over for dinner soon back at the house?”

Ushijima chuckled, “Of course. I am sure Goshiki misses his illegitimate parents.”

“Don’t tease me Ushijima, we should have adopted him while he had the chance, now he’s an adult and we can’t claim him by law as our son,” Tendou said as he stuck out his tongue, “Maybe we can adopt another kid, I really miss baby Goshiki.”

“Maybe we should start with a puppy first, Satori,” Ushijima replied, he knows Tendou is joking, kind of, but there is no way a child right now would be feasible for either of them.

Tendou raised his eyebrows, “Satori, huh?” he then smirked mischievously, “Alright, Wakatoshi.”

They laid under the stars and watched the meteor shower until it passed, both making their respective wishes of course. Neither of them believed in love, they said. Neither of them believed in soul mates, they said.

Spoiler alert: they both wished to stay together forever, those saps.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my sister, but I wanted to share it with all the Ushiten fans because I haven’t read a ton of this content and I loved writing their dynamic
> 
> I hope you liked it and this makes me want to write an iwaoi or a kuroken more than anything, but I don’t know exactly what I’d do so comment if there’s anything you would like to see or have me do for you


End file.
